Burn
by aussiechick06
Summary: Spoiler Ep 2x15. Michael hears a song on the radio which reminds him of a certain someone. [MS] oneshot


**A/N:** Firstly, these characters are not mine, nor will they ever be mine and I make no claim to them. I am simply playing with them for a moment. Secondly, the following song _'Burn'_ by Shannon Noll is not mine either (obviously lol). Also, this song has never to my knowledge been released as a single on the radio in Australia or anywhere else for that matter (it comes from Shannon's first album _'That's What I'm Talking About'_ which was released in Australia, and maybe one or two other countries – he has yet to break into the US market). Thirdly, this is my very first piece of fiction, so constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated :D. Anyways, enough of me, and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

* * *

**Burn**

****

Being on the run for so long, had almost started to make Michael Scofield forget what it was like to be a free citizen. He longed for the day when he could finally stop running. Finally be a normal person again. Finally be with Sara.

_Sara_, he mused, as he sat in the front passenger sat of the car, his mind wandering as he absently listened to the radio whilst looking out the window at the passing scenery. _Sara Tancredi. Dr Sara Tancredi._

Now _there_ was someone who seemed to have caught his attention almost instantly. Sure, he had studied her photo and her background thoroughly before he came to Fox River. Back then, she had just been another piece of his perfectly constructed plan to get his brother out of jail. The one thing he hadn't counted on, was who she was as a person. Since he had met her, he couldn't help but to slowly and surely, fall in love with her.

For love, Michael was almost certain, it was. He had been attracted to other women in the past, of course, but this – this was different. As time went on, whenever he had looked into her eyes, it was like the whole world seemed to stop. Nothing else existed except the two of them. He had often felt that, if given the chance, if he looked into those eyes long enough, he felt that he would sink into their depths and disappear.

A tiny smile, so small that it could barely be seen, appeared on his lips, as he rested his face on his hand, the arm of which lent on the edge of the car door window. Yes, those eyes were certainly one of the main things about Sara Tancredi that had made him fall head over heels for her almost instantly.

'_Hook, line and sinker',_ he thought, was the term used most often in situations like this.

Of course, Sara having the face akin to what he imagined an angel would have, and a body to match paired off with legs which he could only describe as going on for days, certainly didn't hurt either.

'_Yep',_ Michael thought, _'I'm definitely lost.'_

At that moment, a song came on the radio, and corny though he thought the timing of it was, Michael couldn't help but think how aptly it suited his situation.

* * *

_You struck a match inside_

_This frozen heart of mine_

_And set my soul on fire_

* * *

Frozen heart. How apt those lyrics were. _'Yes'_, Michael mused again, _'Frozen heart is right. Except for my family, I haven't let myself become involved in a relationship with anybody in a long time.'_

* * *

_Stranded, dazed and confused_

_Stumbling drunk on you_

_Consumed by my own desire_

_But tell me how, tell me how you_

* * *

Continuing to reflect on his time spent in the Fox River Penitentiary, Michael recalled the nights, to numerous to count, where his mind had indeed been all but consumed by the subject that was Sara Tancredi.

'_Why'_, he asked himself for what seemed like the umpteenth time, _'why did I have to go and fall for the person that turns out to be one of, if not the most, pivotal pieces in breaking my brother out of prison? Why did I have to make my plan harder than it already was? Why did I have to go and fall in love? Why, why, why?'_

* * *

_Burn right through me_

_You undo me, yeah_

_But what a way to go_

_Oh, you twist and turn me_

_Ignite and stir me, yeah_

_You know I gotta learn how you burn_

_How you burn_

_Burn_

* * *

And undo him she had. Sometimes it had been the way she said his name, in that sweet voice of hers. Other times, it only had to be a look she gave him during one of their conversations in the infirmary.

Michael had even found that just watching her move around her office, writing down notes from what he had said, preparing needles or anything else just as mundane, only seemed to make him fall harder and harder. Made him wish that he had met her under completely different circumstances than those that they were in.

* * *

_Lost in a stadium full of frowns_

_Till your smile turned it all around_

_Now the mention of you name_

_Fans the flame, the flame that burns_

* * *

Michael remembered the first time she had smiled at him. It had utterly floored him, and looking back on it, he felt pretty sure that that was when he had started falling. Only, he hadn't realised that till later.

Though he wasn't a hopeless romantic, Michael still felt that the only way to describe that smile was by saying that it lit up the room. Compared with the smiles of the few other women who he had liked before, Sara's was by far the brightest. _'Then again'_, Michael silently laughed to himself, _'I could be completely biased. But I couldn't care any less. As long as I get the chance to see it again, if only once more, that is all I ask.'_

* * *

_Right through me_

_You undo me, yeah_

_But what a way to go_

_Oh, you twist and turn me_

_Ignite and stir me, yeah_

_You know I gotta learn how you burn_

_How you burn_

_How you burn _

* * *

'_What a way to go, indeed'_, Michael thought. _'I'm so far gone that I'm completely lost. Yet'_ he reasoned with himself, _'I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ This was by far the longest amount of time that he had spent away from Sara since he had met her, and it was slowly wearing him down. Other than helping to clear Lincoln's name, he wanted nothing more than to get back to Sara, and take her to a place where it was only the two of them.

But he knew that quite a lot would have to happen first before he could even contemplate that idea, as appealing as it was.

* * *

_Oh, I wanna just deserve you_

_Even just to come close_

_But every time we kiss_

_That thought goes up in smoke_

_Cos you burn, yeah_

* * *

Again, as Michael heard the next few words, he was struck by how apt they were for his situation. He was always battling with himself over the fact that Sara deserved someone better than him. Someone that wasn't on the run, someone that had never even seen the inside of a penitentiary's walls, someone that obviously wasn't him. Besides, what had he ever done to deserve her? Yet there were times when he really didn't care whether he deserved Sara or not, when all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

'_Kiss her senseless'_, Michael quietly snorted into the palm of his hand, but loudly enough for his brother to take his eyes of the wheel and give him an odd look. _'What am I coming to? If anyone else knew that I was thinking this way, particularly Lincoln, they would think I've gone around the twist.'_

Indeed the extremely few times that they had snuck in a kiss before he had left the infirmary after his receiving his needles, had made the thought slip completely from his mind. Particularly their first. Now that was something that he would remember for the rest of his life. Short and timid, but so full of emotions.

* * *

_What a way to go_

_Oh, you twist and turn me_

_Ignite and stir me, yeah_

_You know I gotta learn how you _

_Burn right through me_

_You undo me, yeah_

_But what a way to go_

_Oh, you twist and turn me_

_Ignite and stir me, yeah_

_You know I gotta learn how you burn_

_How you burn_

_How you burn_

* * *

"Hey Michael, you alright?" Lincoln asked as the song drew to a close. He took his eyes from the road for a brief moment to look at his younger brother. The song had held his attention too, and he was pretty certain that it made Michael think of a certain someone.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Michael smiled at his brother. In a way he was alright, but he would be even better when this game of cat and mouse with the FBI was over. When his brother would finally be free and cleared of all charges. When they would be living on some tropical island and they wouldn't need to constantly look over their shoulders. When he could finally be with Sara.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this lil' ficcy, so plz R'n'R ) Also, bonus points to those who can pick out the name of an Aussie kids TV show in there. I didn't mean for it to be there, but nothing else seemed to fit, so it stayed :P


End file.
